FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a plant fertilizer and pesticide sprayer apparatus.
More specifically, the invention relates to an apparatus which protects the seedling while applying fertilizer thereto and spraying the area around the seedling with a herbicide. While specifically designed for spraying herbicide, it will be appreciated that the apparatus described herein also be used to spray other pesticides such as insecticides.